Heart's Duet
by Mourning Dahl
Summary: Nancy Tremaine doesn't know what to make of what just happened. All she's got now is an abandoned shoe, no boyfriend, and a very chivalrous man sweeping her off her feet.


So. This had definitely been one of the weirdest days of Nancy Tremaine's life.

She sat in a chair off to the side of the wrecked ballroom and surveyed the destruction, massaging her incredibly sore feet. If she hadn't seen what had really happened with her own eyes, Nancy might've believed that a riot had broken out or someone tried to shoot up the place.

But no. No. What really happened was a woman transformed into a giant dragon and tried to kill Robert and Giselle, in order to protect her crown because she was a queen in a fairytale world.

That had really happened.

Nancy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Fairy tales weren't supposed to be real, they were Disney movies and children's stories. Women were not supposed to be poisoned by wicked stepmothers and woken with a true love's kiss.

True love's kiss. Giselle was Snow White, Robert was Prince Charming, and Nancy was nowhere in the story anymore. If she ever was, anyway.

She stood and prepared to go back to her apartment. The blissful image of a long, hot bath filled her mind, and she made a mental note to call in sick tomorrow so she could relax.

In her peripheral caught sight of the single, solitary shoe that lay in the middle of the dance floor. It was Giselle's shoe, from when she took them off to go and fight the (Nancy forced herself to even _think_ the word) dragon.

Now Giselle was Cinderella, and Cinderella had definitely gotten her prince.

Tears pricked Nancy's eyes, but she pushed them back impatiently. She sat down on the floor in front of the shoe and picked it up.

It wasn't glass, but it was still a very nice shoe, most likely from somewhere very high-end and expensive.

"Why so sad, beautiful lady?"

Nancy looked up to see Edward, the man Giselle had come to the ball with. Nancy and he had danced together, but had not spoken much.

She held up the shoe in a self-explanatory way. "She left her shoe. Figures."

Edward held out his hand. "May I?"

Wait, what? Nancy smiled slightly and handed him the shoe. Might as well indulge him, and his chivalrous ways. What could it hurt? Edward seemed harmless enough.

Gently, Edward lifted her foot, and slowly slid the shoe onto Nancy.

Incredibly, it slid on easily.

"It's a perfect fit," Edward said with a smile, one that Nancy couldn't help but smile back to.

One thing that Edward knew for certain was that when the shoe fits a beautiful lady, it means you're destined to be together. Well, he decided as he looked at the beautiful lady, the shoe fit. The two's eyes finally, really met, and the room around them seemed to melt away.

A heart's duet, Edward realized, was not something you sung along, no matter how well your voices compliment one another. You don't need to _sing_ a heart's duet, because you're supposed to _feel_ it. His eyes met Nancy's, and his heart began to sing.

Edward stood, and held out his hand to Nancy, who took it without thinking and with a glowing smile. Her heart was racing, she was blushing, and she could barely take her eyes off Edward's smiling, boyish face. She had certainly never felt _this_ with Robert, or really any man she had ever been with.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss," Edward sang softly, reaching up to gently caress her soft cheek, staring deep into her dark, intelligent eyes.

Nancy smiled, almost shyly, and reached her hand up to run her fingers through Edward's soft, curly brown hair. The responding words flowed from her mouth like they had always been there, waiting to come out.

"And a prince that will surely come with it," she sang, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

And just like that, Nancy Tremaine believed in fairy tales again.

When they broke apart, Edward had only one thing to say.

"It would be an honor, Lady Nancy, if you would accompany me with me to Andalasia."

Nancy smiled, the gesture coming easier than anything "Let's go."


End file.
